Entre Semidioses y Nefilims
by Saya.Bloodplus
Summary: (Ubicado luego del prólogo de Princesa Mecánica y después de los Héroes del Olimpo) ¿Es posible que exista el amor entre un nefilim y una semidiosa? Cuando Annabeth conoce a un nefilim llamado Jem Carstairs, instantáneamente se hacen amigos. Pero, ¿serán solo eso?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Primer encuentro

Central Park, Nueva York.

Antes de conocer al chico de cabello plateado, Annabeth pensaba que había visto absolutamente todo.

Esa noche, se encontraba persiguiendo a un monstruo que había estado atacando a los semidioses en las afueras del Campamento Mestizo. Estaba sola, ya que Percy había sido enviado en una misión en solitario hace algunas semanas, y todavía no había vuelto.

Se había ocultado en las sombras de los árboles, cuando la mantícora (monstruo maldito y feo, lo cual no mejoraba las cosas) había aparecido tras ella. De no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos, habría muerto en menos de lo que dices "ay".

Pero no, rápidamente había sido capaz de esquivar el ataque del monstruo y sacar su cuchillo, enfrentándose a él.

A Annabeth todavía la sorprendía la ceguera de los mortales. Allí estaba ella, luchando con un monstruo de dos metros de altura en el medio de Central Park, y ningún mortal se había dado cuenta. Y...¡Oh, maldito THDA! Solo ella podía tener un pensamiento así en medio de una batalla, pensó rodando los ojos.

Se lanzó hacia delante con el cuchillo en alto, clavándoselo en el costado a la mantícora, antes de retroceder rápidamente para evitar el aguijón del monstruo.

Desarmada, se dedicó a esquivar las espinas que le lanzaba, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda marcha para encontrar una manera de acabar con él. Tan concentrada estaba, que casi no vio el cuchillo que pasó volando por su lado y que se enterró en el pecho del monstruo.

Eso fue el distractor perfecto. La mantícora desvió su atención el tiempo suficiente para que Annabeth pudiera inclinarse y sacar dos dagas de sus botas, dagas que lanzó una tras otra, clavándolas en el pecho del monstruo, que estalló en polvo de oro al morir.

No se tomó el tiempo de observar su obra. En 3 segundos, había sacado otra daga de su antebrazo y escaneaba con la vista los alrededores.

Entonces lo había visto. Un chico que la observaba desde las sombras con una daga extraña en la mano. Que guapo es, había pensado Annabeth distraídamente. Alto, delgado y...plateado. Sí, para su sorpresa (y extrañeza) él tenía el pelo y los ojos plateados, destacando vívidamente contra la oscuridad de la noche.

—Buena pelea la de allí.— habló el con voz tranquila mientras guardaba su daga dentro de su chaqueta.

Hay...algo diferente en él, pensó ella, mirandolo con los ojos entornados. Un aura extraña... Similar a la de un dios...pero con un aire mortal a su alrededor...

—Ajá.— murmuró, tensa como un resorte, apretando con fuerza el mango de la daga que sostenía.—¿Quién eres y por qué me has ayudado?

Su tono era hostil, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en él le ponía los pelos de punta...y no de una mala manera.

—Auch, que dura —dijo él, elevando las cejas.— No hay necesidad de tanta animosidad, señorita...

—Annabeth —susurró, guardando su daga con un movimiento rápido.— Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea.

Él sonrió.

—Soy James Carstairs. Llámame Jem. Y soy un nefilim.


	2. Chapter 2

I

Amigos

Annabeth jugueteó con un cuchillo en sus manos, observando su alrededor con nerviosismo, como si cada sombra en la noche fuera un monstruo preparándose para atacar.

El parque estaba completamente en silencio, iluminado por la luz de la luna sobre sus cabezas. Artemisa debe estar de buen humor, pensó ella, mirando el oscuro cielo, apretando los labios por las escasez de estrellas que podían verse gracias a la contaminación lumínica de NY. Apenas podía ver la constelación más importante para ella y su novio, Percy: La Cazadora era difícilmente distinguida en el cielo nocturno.

Se removió incómoda, sintiendo los penetrantes ojos plateados de Jem sobre ella. No sabía cómo, pero podía sentir su mirada como si fuera algo físico, casi como si pudiera tocarla. Es cierto que él no había sido nada más que amabilidad, pero ella se sentía extraña a su alrededor.

Luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio, él habló:

—Atenea...¿No es una antigua diosa griega?

Sobresaltada, se volteó hacia él, con un breve destello de ilusión en sus ojos grises.

—Sí, lo es. ¿La conoces? —Lo miró expectante, con la esperanza de que él supiera sobre los dioses. Odiaba cuando tenía que explicar sobre el mundo griego a completos ignorantes. Y, por alguna razón desconocida, esperaba de todo corazón que él no fuera un ignorante.

Él no la decepcionó.

—Algo... Es la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia y las artes, ¿no?

Annabeth estaba tan contenta que podría haberlo besado. Bueno no, eso no. Pero si estaba muy emocionada. Era increíble encontrar mortales que supieran acerca de la mitología antigua. Claro que él no era un mortal ordinario; pero ese hecho era irrelevante.

—Sí, lo es —asintió, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Jem pareció realmente desconcertado durante un momento, antes de recuperarse.

—Déjame ver si lo entendí —dijo, fijando sus ojos plateados en los grises de ella, inmovilizándola en su sitio, para sorpresa de la chica. No le gustaba nada el poder que su mirada tenía sobre ella. — Me estás diciendo que tu madre es la antigua diosa griega de la sabiduría, lo que te haría una semidiosa. Mitad diosa, mitad humana. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Ella se mordió el labio con incertidumbre, asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Me creerá? pensó. Sabía que era una historia bastante inverosímil. La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estaba loca y llamaría a un manicomio. Pero él era un cazador de sombras... Lo inverosímil es parte de su vida cotidiana.

Lo observó mientras él asimilaba la información. Su pensamiento inicial sobre él había sido confirmado: Jem era muy guapo, de una forma casi etérea, angelical (sin juego de palabras). Con el cabello plateado y sus rasgos asiáticos, hacía que Annabeth se sintiera un poco cohibida a su lado. Ella, que había conocido al mismísimo Apolo, consideraba que el tranquilo nefilim era mucho más encantador que el ardiente dios del sol.

Él suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, poniendo mala cara.

—Pensaba que eran solo mitos... Pero bueno, todos los mitos son ciertos.

Annabeth se echó a reír ante aquello. Era hilarante ver a un hombre adulto poner mala cara, haciendo morritos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —bromeó, picando su brazo con un dedo.

Jem resopló, divertido. Su cabello parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna, haciendo que luciera exótico, pero no menos guapo.

—Tengo 18 años, en realidad...Al menos físicamente.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? pensó, frustrada. Si hay algo que odiaba más que a nada, incluso más que a las arañas, era no saber las cosas. Como hija de Atenea, se enorgullecía de saber, sino todo, muchísimo más que el resto de las personas, y era realmente frustrante no saber algo. Por una vez, entendía lo que sentía Percy cuando ella le hablaba de arquitectura: total y completa ignorancia.

—¿Que quieres decir? —espetó, ladeando la cabeza con clara curiosidad.

El chico la miró con una enigmática sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios mientras enarcaba una ceja, con gesto burlón:

—¿Siempre eres tan curiosa? No es de buena educación ir por ahí preguntándole a completos desconocidos acerca de su vida, señorita Chase. —la pinchó, sonriendo con diversión.

Ella se sonrojó, pero alzó la barbilla con un gesto orgulloso, y le mantuvo la mirada con desafío.

—Técnicamente, no somos completos desconocidos, señor Carstairs.

Jem echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo a carcajadas. Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta, escondiendo su diversión.

Miro hacia otro lado para esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con estallar en su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero escucharlo reír la hacía sentir más liviana. Podría pasar toda su vida escuchando su risa. Tal vez era porque Jem era tan agradable que lo único que querías era que estuviera feliz. Tal vez había otra razón. Pero no importaba cuál fuera ese motivo, lo que importaba era que ella se sentía feliz solo con verlo sonreír.

—Un buen punto, Annabeth. Pero tampoco es que seamos amigos —ríe entre dientes.

Eso también era cierto, pero algo fácil de corregir. Ella sonrió y comentó con voz dulce, mirándolo expectante: —Podemos ser amigos. Si tú quieres, claro.

El peliplateado la mira con ligera sorpresa, antes de sonreír con dulzura. El gesto hizo que el corazón de Annabeth se derritiera un poco.

—Claro que sí. Podemos ser amigos, Annabeth.

La chica no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

— Y vamos a empezar porque me llames Anna. Mi nombre completo suena demasiado formal y es un verdadero dolor en el culo — indicó con tono ligero mientras ladeaba la cabeza, jugando con sus largos rizos rubios.

Él soltó una risotada por su comentario.


	3. Chapter 3

II

La noticia

Campamento Mestizo, Long Island, NY.

Annabeth sonrió mientras veía el mensaje que Jem le había mandado hacía unos minutos.

_¿Podemos vernos uno de estos días? Me gustaría presentarte a alguien._ -Jem xx

¡Claro! Tú dime dónde y cuándo. -Anna x

_Vale, yo te avisaré. Anna... ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu novio?_\- Jem xx

Se lo diré hoy, cuando llegue. -Anna x

_Buena suerte :)_ -Jem xx

Desde esa noche en Central Park, se habían vuelto buenos amigos y se mensajeaban con regularidad. La naturaleza tranquila del nefilim (un marcado contraste en contra de su propia personalidad volátil) hacía que ansiara su compañía, y su inteligencia hacía de sus conversaciones sumamente interesantes.

La rubia se quedó sin aliento cuando un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y la alzaron en el aire, haciéndola dar vueltas. Riéndose volteó la vista, encontrándose con los alegres ojos verde mar de su novio.

—¡Percy! —chilló, riendo sin parar. —¡Bájame ya!

Él obedeció con una sonrisa, dejando sus pies en el suelo y ayudándola a estabilizarse. Apenas estuvo de pie, lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y lo besó con fiereza, siendo inmediatamente correspondida.

—Te extrañé, sesos de alga —susurró, ligeramente aturdida por su olor a mar y el ligero sabor salado de sus labios.

Él sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, susurrándole al oído:

—Yo también te extrañé, Annie.

Ella se apartó con una sonrisa, tirando de su mano mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la cabaña 3, topándose en el camino con varios de sus amigos que se acercaban a saludar a Percy.

Un grupo de hijas de Afrodita se acercaron y rodearon al pelinegro, haciendo que ella quedara a un lado, bufando enojada. Rodó los ojos por lo que parecía la milésima vez en menos de quince minutos, mientras veía el descaro que esas mujeres tenían de coquetear con su novio frente a sus narices.

— Perras. —Masculló indignada, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolas asesinamente, imaginando cien posibles maneras de matar a esas zorras y hacer parecer que fue un accidente.

—Calma, Ann—rió su amiga Piper, echando un brazo por encima de sus hombros para intentar contenerla—Ya sabes como son.

—Ellas son tus hermanas —resopló Annabeth, entornando los ojos hacia Drew, que estaba demasiado cerca de Percy para su gusto. —pero tú no eres como ellas. Desearía que se parecieran un poco a ti.

Piper se echó a reír, apretando su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, pero ella se la sacudió de encima con un gesto irascible.

Annabeth tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo cuando Drew se alzó y besó la mejilla del hijo de Poseidón. Furiosa, se apartó de su amiga con brusquedad y se acercó a grandes zancadas al grupo que rodeaba al pelinegro. Como si sintiera el peligro que se acercaba, Percy levantó la vista justo cuando ella se detuvo frente a ellos, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Agradecería mucho que apartaran sus asquerosas manos de lo que es mío, zorras—gruñó ella, temblando de furia, con los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados. —De hecho, les recomendaría apartarse ahora mismo, antes de que decida mandar a la mierda la civilidad y arrancarles las estúpidas extensiones una por una con mis propias manos.

Las chicas empalidecieron y se alejaron lentamente de la enfurecida hija de Atenea, dejando solo a un tembloroso Percy, que observaba aterrado a su novia, pálido por la mirada de muerte que ella le daba.

—Largo de aquí. —espetó, mirándolas con desdén.

Las chicas se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron dando miradas ofendidas a Annabeth, y anhelantes a Percy.

La rubia bufó molesta y agarró la mano de su novio, tironeándolo hacia la cabaña 3. Él la siguió sumisamente, sabedor del regaño que vendría cuando estuvieran a solas. Podía decir que ella estaba furiosa solo con ver la tensión de sus hombros.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña y cerraron la puerta, ella soltó su mano y se alejó de él dándole la espalda, todavía furibunda por lo sucedido. Se mordió el labio con fuerza suficiente para sacar sangre mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de frustración.

Percy suspiró y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

—Todo está bien, Annie —le susurra al oído. —Te amo. Solo a ti. Esas zorras no te llegan ni a los talones.

Ella se apoyó en su toque, suspirando con resignación. Sabía lo popular que era Percy entre las chicas, ya debería estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas... Pero seguía sin gustarle ni un ápice. Sabía que él nunca le sería infiel, pero detestaba ver a cientos de hermosas mujeres andar tras él. La hacían sentir que no era lo suficientemente hermosa... le hacía sentirse inferior. Y lo odiaba.

Como presintiendo el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos, Percy la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba su hombro con suavidad.

—Eres perfecta, Annie. —le susurró al oído, besando y mordisqueando su cuello.

Ella sonrió y ladeó el cuello, permitiéndole un mejor acceso. Él continuó besando y chupando su pulso, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de la chica. Sabía que si seguían, terminarían en la cama. Deseaba que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero antes tenían un tema muy importante del que hablar.

—Percy...tenemos que hablar —susurró, suspirando por los besos que él le prodigaba a su cuello.

Él gimió con frustración, pero la soltó y se apartó de ella, caminando hacia el baño.

—Estaré de regreso en un minuto —murmuró, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Annabeth soltó una risita antes de suspirar y acostarse en la cama mirando al techo. Sabía que la noticia que tenía cambiaría para siempre sus vidas... Tan solo esperaba que él no reaccionara muy mal.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Percy había regresado hasta que se acostó a su lado, abrazándola con firmeza.

—¿Que sucede, Ann? —murmuró, mirándola expectante.

Ella se puso rígida en sus brazos, con el rostro impasible y los ojos carentes de toda emoción. Se volteó hacia él y soltó de golpe y sin previo aviso:

—Estoy embarazada.


End file.
